


The Time Has Come-Chapter One

by Lena Caroline (Lena_Caroline)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Caroline/pseuds/Lena%20Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien have a bigger secret than their alter egos, their love square! Follow with two beloved characters, as they go through first love, unrequited love, and how to keep their identities a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Has Come-Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, so please have fun telling me how to do it better! :D Happy reading!

“Marinette, wait up!” Marinette Dupain-Cheng paused at the front door of Lycée Françoise Dupont, hand on the door’s front handle. Her seventeen year old friend, Alya, was racing up the steps of the secondary French school. Her arms were full of magazines and a huge smile was on her face.  
“Are those what I think those are?” Marinette asked with a quip of her eyebrow, indicating the glossy bundle in her best friend’s grasp. She anxiously looked around at the other students that passed them, making sure they could not see what her friend held. The other girl merely made it worse by continuing up the stairs and waving a copy to her half Asian/half French friend. “Take a look! The office let me take these extra copies!”

  
    Alya had taken an internship with a well-known magazine. Right now, she was only in charge of getting coffee and handling mail, but Marinette knew the girl loved the job. Not to mention, she was still able to run the Lady Blog that had gained a lot of attention over the year. _Maybe one day she will give it up for the big leagues_ , Marinette silently wished, snatching one of the fashion magazine held out to her. “Adrien is on most of the covers!” The darker skinned girl told her still anxious friend.

  
    Adrien Agreste had been both girls classmate for a few years, having grown up homeschooled. He had since began to juggle schoolwork and his modeling career. His father, Gabriel Agreste, had always been strict on his son from what Alya had been able to gather for Marinette. Unknowingly to the handsome blonde, Miss Dupain-Cheng had been crushing on him. It’d all started with a rainy day and clumsy moment, and she had been hooked. Unfortunately, the crush was unrequited. Not that that stopped from everyone in class making jokes and cracks about the two of them. The whole foursome: Marinette, Alya, Adriend, and Adrien’s best friend, Nino, had gotten closer than ever before. Especially, entering into their Première year of Lycée. Nino and Alya had maintained a relationship for a few years, making them the Golden couple of the class. Still, nothing had heated up between their two best friends.

  
    “Why aren’t you saying anything? Isn’t he gorgeous? Are you so stunned that you can’t speak? Want me to fan you?” Alya’s fast chatter cuts through Marinette’s train of thought and forced her to refocus on the beauty that was Adrien. “People will hear you!” She squeaked, but still glued her eyes to the front page. Adrien stared back at her.  
They may have become extremely close friends, but every time she saw him in pictures, her breath would catch. In this issue, his hair was more tasseled than normal. His green eyes shown behind a wave of the light locks hanging across his forehead. His outfit consisted of snug jeans and a white t-shirt. The whole picture really captured the simplicity of Adrien. It made her feel envious of the clothing designer that was able to dress him so well. Alya hadn’t been lying; he was gorgeous. Too gorgeous.  
“He’s lovely…” Marinette breathed, before asking if she could have the whole magazine. In response, her best friend handed over all the magazines and promised to supply her with more in a couple of weeks. This caused a blush to pop up on the other girl’s pale cheeks.

  
“Alya. This pile is enough.”  
“Is it though?”  
“…..No. I would like some more.”  
“Thought so.”

  
     The twosome headed to their lockers to exchange their homework books for their class time ones. Marinette threw the stack of magazines into the metal space and peeked into her purse at her kwami, Tikki. The miniature guardian was fast asleep in the cozy confines, and it calmed the seventeen year old’s nerves. “I need to stop thinking of him in this way. We’re friends. He’s going to hate me for being a fangirl like Chloé.” She murmured to her sleeping pal. Alya came up then, halting any further out loud musings. “Let’s go to glass, my friend. Nino just sent me an S.O.S. text. You know what that means.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Adrien!” Chloé Bourgeois's heels clicked across the hard floor to stand in front of him and Nino's desks. Adrien shot Nino a look, before plastering a false smile on his face. “Chloé, how are you on this Monday morning?” He asked the too-dressed-up-for-class mayor’s daughter. “Oh, well, it’s just wonderful! Daddy and my favorite season is spring, so I am loving this weather! You, too, right, Sabrina?” The Queen Bee’s sidekick popped out from behind her to furiously nod her head. “Wonderful weather!” She remarked back, before heading to her seat to clean off Chloé’s seat that sat right beside it.

  
     Adrien’s eyes followed the poor girl, feeling a sense of crushing pity. Nino, however, was already done with the aggressive girl in front of them. As she kept talking, Adrien found his eyes cutting to the door to see if his other two close friends would enter to draw the mayor’s child away. And just like that, his prayers were answered. Both he and Nino jumped out of their seat to go greet the other half of their foursome, cutting Heiress Bourgeois off. She stomped off the moment her eyes connected with Marinette’s. His baker’s daughter friend used to step down, as to not challenge the richer student. However, Marinette had gained some confidence that made her unable to handle any of Chloé’s nonsense.

  
    Alya and Nino embraced, before teasing each other about their previous night’s online video-game match. That left Adrien and Marinette to talk about their weekends. Adrien had worked, as always. He was not surprised to hear that his female friend had stayed the entire weekend in, helping out her family in their shop. “I saw you latest magazine. It was cool.” She said to him. He had been thrilled to finally be able to get her to just talk to him without the need to feel uncomfortable. Now, they could both talk, but there were times like now that her cheeks went bright red. It was cute, and he never said anything about it. So no harm, no foul, right?

  
    When the final warning bell rang, and the teacher was ready to begin, Adrien’s mind went back to what actually filled up his weekend: akumitized villains. There had been three in the past two days. It was a rep up in Hawkmoth’s game, so he and his partner had been caught off guard. Not enough to lose, but enough to get tired out. He hoped his lady was doing okay… She’d been so tired on their last outing. She’d waved him off at every chance she got, until he finally had to settle with worriedly watching her movements. “Chat, I’m fine.” She had finally assured him, before heading back to wherever she always came from. After so long as a duo, he’d at least had hoped to have her number…or name. But, something kept her pushing him away from her. It made him feel like she did not truly trust him.

  
      “Ladybug…” Adrien’s head snapped up from his desk to feel Plagg settle against his knee beneath the desk. The boy flashed a look around to see if anyone was paying attention. Nino was half-asleep beside him. Everyone else was focused on their instructor, so he looked down at his kwami. “What did you say her name for?” He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Was his ladybug near? “Dunno. I felt like you wanted to hear it. You were all spaced out like you usually are, when you think of her.” The model glared down at his little companion, feeling deflated that he would not be able to see her. _If only I could call her up. I’d check on her condition and ask her what she is up to_ …..He thought, fixing his gaze to the teacher. He needed to stop thinking of his Lady. She’d certainly be disgusted at his need to be around her for energy. He was ashamed of his self to rely so heavily on the already super busy and popular Ladybug. That’s why he never shoved too much on her at once; she’d begin to hate him for sure. The thought had a knot forming in his throat. That fate would be too cruel for him. That’s when an explosion sounded outside the door, and a word formed in his head: another akuma. 


End file.
